ClaireXMichael - Love you forever
by Lucyxx2
Summary: Shane cheats on Claire. Who will turn to for comfort? Michael realises something and later she gets kidnapped and everyone's lives in Morganville is threatened. Argh I suck at summaries just please read and review! :D
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story so please be kind, i know it sucks and i really arent very good at writing. But please read and review it and let me know what you think.**

CLAIRE POV

It was getting dark outside and i was walking, from Myrnins lab, on the stony path to the glass house - home. I kept getting the feeling that i was being watched by something, the feeling made me shiver and i jogged ahead towards the front door. Frantically i shoved the key into the lock, unlocking the door, and stepped inside. "Hey!... Anyone?" I shouted feeling strangely cold.

After a few minutes deciding on what to do i went up the stairs, my bare feet not making any noise. I tiptoed towards shanes room, careful not to disturb anyone if they were sleeping, then opened the door to see if he was in. I gasped. He was laid in his bed, naked i guessed, kissing some bitch. I'd never seen the girl before; she had curly, blonde hair and her small hand, with red painted nails, tangled in his hair as they kissed. I was upset. Shocked. How could he do such a thing! I couldnt believe he would actually cheat on me. "What. The. Hell!" the words finally managed to escape my mouth. "Claire?...No this isnt what it looks like..."

"No? This is exactly what it looks like!" i shot back. I felt the tears sting in the back of my eyes and i ran out of the room and downstairs.

**I know its short but I wanted to know what you think of it and if I should actually carry on. I promise to make the next chapter more interesting and better. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I was bored so I decided to upload another chapter. I know its another short one and the story is pretty slow but please R&R**

Slamming the door behind me I desperately ran down the darkened street, wanting to get away from Shane. Without thinking I went into a nightclub, the only club in Morganville. It was dark inside with multi-coloured, flashing lights and loud music pounding out of the speakers. "A beer" I shouted to the man behind the bar. He nodded before going to get the drink. Vampire I guessed, his skin was pale and had young features also I was sure I saw his eyes flicker vivid crimson. He smiled- no he smirked- as he handed me two bottles of beer and I gulped them down all at once, quickly. I needed to get my mind of Shane, I know getting drunk probably wasn't the best idea but it worked. Soon I was dancing along with strangers, many vampires.

Michael POV

"Eve. Claire. Shane…" I shouted. No one answered. Eve was normally still at work but Shane and Claire were always home by now. "Why was the door open?" I asked. I knew someone was in; I could hear two lively heartbeats coming from upstairs. But something felt off, Claire's not here. I wandered up the stairs to Claires' room. After knocking I went in, she definitely wasn't here. The bed was made and her books and homework was scattered on the desk. "Shane?" I said banging on his wrecked bedroom door. I heard whispering and moving around, I was too worried about Claire to listen. What hell is going on is all I could think. Annoyed, I pushed open the door revealing Shane and some girl. They were both have dressed and honestly looked scared but at the same time quite annoyed at me for disturbing them. "SHANE!" I shouted as I grabbed his throat. I shoved him hard against the wall. "I can't believe you cheated on her, you dick". He looked guilty and terrified, my hand tightening around his neck. The girl stood frozen in the corner of the room, I could hear her heart beating rapidly and her blood smelt… "Where the hell is Claire?" I screamed. His mouth opened but immediately shut and I dropped him onto the floor. "She ran out" he gasped taking in a deep breath. "Shit!" I muttered. I kicked Shane in the stomach then turned away and ran out. The streets were full with vampires roaming around, I didn't see many humans. Claire could be anywhere; it was so dark outside possibly one if the darkest nights ever. The only light was the soft glow from the moon and flickers of dull beams from the streetlights. I paced along the path passing several closed building and many empty, glowing cafes and restaurants. I finally reached a nightclub, packed full with humans and vampires. "She could be in there" I murmured to myself before stepping through the dark doorway. My body suddenly hit the sweaty, warm air and the music hammered in my ears. I made my way through groups of dancing people and vampires feeding, desperately trying to see if Claire was here. Why did I suddenly feel so worried about Claire, I always have been, but something about this time is different. I shook away the feeling and glanced about. Just when I was about to give up I saw her. She was smiling drunkenly while dancing with a vampire. He had short, brown hair and wore black and had a half full beer bottle in one hand and his other hand was around Claires' waist. His eyes turned to flaming amber every now and then but kept going back to an emerald green.

Luckily he didn't have his fangs out, but I was sure if I didn't rush there now it would be too late.

**Please review- let me know what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I managed to get another chapter done, please enjoy! :D**

Swiftly, as quick as a bullet, I was next to her pushing the irritated vampire away then checking her over for bite marks but there was none. "Mikey!" she squealed wrapping her arms around my neck and pulling me into a tight hug. She rested her head in my chest as I wrapped my arms around her; relieved that she was ok. Her body was extremely warm and I felt comfortable when I held her and all of a sudden I felt chilly and cold as she pulled away. "Are you okay?" I asked concerned.

"I'm fiiiiine! Don't worrrrrrrry! I've had sooooooo much ffffun!" she slurred "Oh I've evvvvvvven maaaaaddde a newwww friend". She pointed towards the vampire, she had been dancing with. He smirked, as I glared at him, then wiped rose-red blood from his mouth and dropped a weak, laughing girl. The vampire strided towards Claire, a smirk still on his face. "Claire! I think we should head home" I tried grabbing her hand but she pulled away.

"I wantttt tooo stayyyy here! I'mmm not going back home tooooo wherrre… Shane issss" I could hear her voice drop a bit when she said the last bit. The vampire, I still didn't know who he was, draped his arm round her shoulders and whispered something into her ear almost too quiet for me to hear "then stay" was all he said. "Michael…" she stopped, tears forming silently in her brown, misty eyes. She blinked them back but I knew she was upset and tired. I came up next to her and with all my strength pushed the vampire away. He fell back a few steps and snarled; showing his sharp fangs. I lifted Claire into my arms, knowing she was too drunk to walk properly, and ran to the exit. Luckily, and shockingly, the vampire didn't try to follow. I slowed down when I thought it was safe and began to walk steadily along the path.

Claire POV

My head was spinning and I could feel the wet tears in the back of my eyes. I couldn't hold the tears in any longer. The giant tears trickled down my rosy cheeks as I snuggled against Michaels warm, still chest. His gentle hands stroked my hair and he pulled me closer to him. It felt so perfect in his arms, so safe and just right. "I don't want to go back home yet" I whispered against him.

"I know" he replied, kissing the top of my head. "But you've got to go back eventually". Abruptly we arrived at the front door. When we paced inside I had expected Shane and Eve to be up doing something, maybe waiting. "There asleep" Michael whispered, placing me gently on my feet.

"I'm going to go to bed. I'm tired" I finally said, climbing up the stairs tripping up every now and then. Michael chuckled softly as he followed closely behind.

I went into my room, throwing off my clothes and replacing them with a loose, long t-shirt and comfy shorts then climbed into bed. When my eyes fluttered shut I tried to sleep but I couldn't; all I could think about was Shane cheating on me. I raised my hand and wiped the salty tears from my cheeks before giving in and letting the tears tumble down. Unexpectedly the door creaked slowly open and then shut silently. It was Michael.

He was shirtless and wore loose, black pants, his blonde hair was quite messy but he still looked hot… Michael came over to me and perched himself on the side of the bed and brushed my soft, brown hair out of my eyes then wiped the tears away. We didn't say out just sat there for a few seconds but then he pulled me into a hug. I could feel my muscles relax against him and I snuggled in his chest. We both laid back on the bed and he kept hold of me, stroking my back, whispering comforting words.

**Hope you enjoyed the 3rd chapter, would really love a review so I would know if it was any good.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the fourth chapter! Enjoy :)**

Claire POV

Drowsily I woke up my head pounding. I moaned slightly from the dizziness then remembered Michael next to me. No wonder I felt so snug and comfy. His arms were still wrapped tightly around me, as if he never wanted to let go and he lay so still and peaceful. His blonde hair was still slightly messed up and his eyes, with thick lashes, were ever so lightly shut. I managed to move my hand without awaking him to pull the soft blanket off me, which had covered us both. "First hangovers always the worst" Michael chuckled, his sea blue eyes fluttering open. "Yeah?" I sighed. He sat up a bit, silently and I lay beside him. We spent a few minutes just staring up at the ceiling, it wasn't an awkward silence it was more- comfortable. I turned my head slightly to look at the small, alarm clock on my bedside table that read: 5:47. Michaels hand brushed against my cheek; I hadn't realised that a single wet tear had crawled down it. "How ar…" he was stopped by a piercing bang outside. Shocked, we both jumped up towards the closed window. It was pitch black outside and we could barely see anything. "What the hell?" I finally breathed. It was still and motionless and the sky was clear which made it harder to see down the street and by the side of the house.

Michael POV

I was sure I saw something then, a shadow of someone. I shook my head slightly and faced Claire. "Guess whoever it was has gone" I whispered and locked the window. I glanced back at her sad face lost in thought. I decided to cheer her up. I threw her over my shoulder and went to the bed putting a giggling Claire down and then tickled her. "Stop" she laughed.

It didn't take long until she was passed back out on the bed, this time with a little smile on her sleepy face.

Eve POV

I shivered feeling the empty bed. Where was Michael? Then I remembered, Shane had told me that him and Claire had gone out but should be back by morning. I hadn't questioned him and had just gone straight to bed but now I was worried. As I convinced myself he was probably just in his room now I got out of bed and picked up my clothes. I glanced back at the clock, that read 6:01, before heading to the bathroom. It was quiet downstairs and in the rooms, everyone was asleep I guessed. Resisting the urge to check Michael's room I slipped into the cool bathroom.

The warm water felt nice against my body as I quickly washed myself down. By the time I was finished with the bathroom I could hear someone in the kitchen. Carefully I finished off my make-up then wandered downstairs. It was Michael. He was shirtless with his pyjama bottoms on. "Morning!" I said kissing him on the lips. He put his arms around me pulling me closer and his soft lips kissed back. "Guys, get a room" Claire laughed interrupting us. Michael pulled away first grinning and then went back to cooking breakfast.

"Morning, Claire" I smiled, settling down on one of the chairs.

"Morning". We chatted for a few minutes about random things until Michael had finished making breakfast. I kissed him on the forehead as he passed us the full plates. "Err where's Shane?" I asked. Shane was still in bed which was strange because normally he would at least come down. Michael only shrugged and turned towards the door, which instantly opened.

Michael POV

I wasn't paying much attention to my cooking or to the two girls talking; I was too busy lost in thought. Soon breakfast was ready and everyone happily sat but Claires' smile seemed a little fake. I was about to ask her if she was okay but before I could open my mouth I heard Shane coming towards the kitchen. I eyed the entrance. Shane promptly opened the door. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Claire fiddle with the button of her checked shirt and Eve smile warmly; of course she had no idea he had cheated on Claire.

**Thanks for the 2 reviews! I'll try to get another chapter up tomorrow and definitely make it longer. R&R :-D thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I know this chapter is a really short one, I've been quite busy, but I still wanted to upload a chapter for you all. :) enjoy!**

Shane POV

I could smell the pancakes cooking downstairs. I hadn't realised how hungry was until now but I didn't want to go down. I didn't think I could handle Claire's betrayed, sweet face and Michael furious. Eve still had no idea what was going on unless Michael had already mentioned something; I had avoided telling her last night.

Building up my courage I plodded, warily down the cool, smooth stairs and towards the delicious-smelling full kitchen. I forced myself through the door to catch sight of three pairs of eyes glaring up at me. "Shane, finally you're up" Eve shouted at last, breaking the short silence. Looking up away from Eve I tried to find Claires luring, cinnamon eyes but she avoided my gaze and I flickered my eyes back to Eve. "What's going on?" she then asked curiosity in her voice.

Michael POV

After we explained the little situation Eve had stormed out the room, slapping Shane across the face, before running off to work. Shane had left the room minutes after going out the front door; there had been and awkward silence and neither me nor Claire had wanted to talk to him. It was Saturday so Claire didn't have classes and I didn't need to be anywhere.

We both sat on the sofa my arm draped round Claire holding her close. Salted, small tears had rolled down her paled cheeks for hours now, her sobs getting quieter until the place fell silent. I watched Claire as her eyes fluttered shut with her curled eyelashes resting gently. Her breathing was slow- more calm and I knew she had fallen to sleep. I couldn't help but watch her with love –no I couldn't think like that, I was with Eve. Darkness flooded through me as I drifted off into a dreamless sleep. I sat upright. My face was flushed, my entire body covered in sweat. It didn't surprise me, for some reason, that when I reached out for Claire she wasn't there. Suddenly I felt a tingling, icy shiver shoot through my spine. What the hell!


	6. Chapter 6

Claire POV

My bruised sore feet were pressed against the cool floor and my legs, which were now red, were pinned down against the wooden chair legs with tight rope; so were my wrists. It kept me secure and still, flat against the chair. I was in an empty room- I guessed. It was pitch black and a thick, foul smell hung in the air. My rapid breathing seemed to slow down but I still struggled to breathe and I took a few deep breaths. I swallowed, my throat felt dry and scratchy.

Abruptly I heard a door open and I bit down hard on my lip causing it to bleed. "Hey. You're awake" a voice said. I couldn't tell where it was coming from; it seemed to echo from every shadowy corner of the room. Then I saw something- a tall, skinny shadow in front of me took a few strides forward. I didn't recognise him but I could tell by his face that he knew who I was. He had short, brown hair that was slightly messed up, misty, dusk eyes and a smirk plastered across his pale face. He was quite cute for a vampire. "Why am I here?" my voice came out surprisingly strong.

"I brought you here! Your friends will come looking for you and when they realise where you are…" his voice trailed off laughing silently.

"Bu-t why?" I whispered dropping my head to look at the floor, which looked like a giant black hole. Quickly he came towards me and leaned over; my heart pounded loudly as his warm breath tickled my neck. "Oh I'm just following orders, sweetie" he whispered and leaned back. A tingling shiver crept up my spine, my entire body froze scared. Who had told him to do this? What did he mean? The questions raced through my throbbing head until the room started to spin and I felt dizzy; at that moment I felt terrified but confused at the same time.

Michael POV

After constantly shouting Claire I decided to give in and I bolted out the door breaking one of the hinges making the door hang off slightly. Frantically I rushed out the house, I didn't know what I was doing I wasn't thinking straight. All I could think about was that Claire had been kidnapped. Maybe she just went out I thought over and over again trying to reassure myself that she was fine and that I was just overreacting. It took a few minutes until I was finally calm. I realised that I was stood a few feet in front of the door, overlooking the town. It was absolutely pitch black. The street lights weren't casting their usual dim, yellow glow; they were off and the crumbled paths were almost empty except for a few lonely vampires stalking around. I thought for a few seconds until something white caught my eye. Cautiously, I jogged towards it; I realised it was folded piece of paper and I opened it and read it:

_I have kidnapped Claire, if you want her you'll have to come and get her. But there is a price to be paid. Round corner, old building. _

I was confused, what do they want? What is the price? Are they doing this for a reason? I was surprised that whoever had taken her had been so straightforward and had put where she was. I didn't need to think much longer, I would do anything for her she was my _friend _and... I... _love_ her.

**I know this chapter is short and not very good but I was half asleep when I wrote it! :-D :-)**


End file.
